


Watching and Waiting

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Severus Snape sees Harry Potter for the first time again at the Welcoming Feast.  Pre-slash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Watching and Waiting

Severus Snape sees Harry Potter for the first time again at the Welcoming Feast. Pre-slash.

Morning plot bunnies and tired authors do not mix happily.

J. K. Rowling owns the Potterverse. I do not. Thus I am not making any money from this venture. Her lawyers can beat up my lawyers, yada, yada, yada.

Unbeta'd

 

Severus tried to stave off the beginnings of another headache as he tiredly listened to the insipid ramblings of his newest colleague. The potions master attempted to follow the one sided conversation, but after hearing yet again another halting description of the encounter with the vampire deep in the forest, Severus allowed part of his mind to wander.

He had known Quirrell from before, and yet something about the man was different now. The man insisted that his fight with the vampire had changed him, but somehow Severus thought that there was more to it than that. The potions master could not quite describe it, but the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts professor felt wrong. Knowing that he would be unable to figure out anything at the moment, Severus made a mental note to keep an eye on Quirrell.

The doors to the Great Hall opened, signaling the entrance of the newest brood of brats to cross Hogwart’s threshold. Tiredly rubbing a now throbbing temple, Severus remembered to scowl appropriately. After all, he did have a reputation to uphold and it would not do to have the new first years to think that he was even remotely approachable.

As usual the miniature brats ‘oohed’ and ‘ahhed’ at seeing the enchanted ceiling and the floating candles as they made their way noisily down the center aisle. Minerva stopped the creatures just short of the raised dais and commanded their attention. 

Again tuning out the now familiar speech, Severus was careful to keep one ear on his companion’s ramblings while sweeping his eyes over the young students. A pair of impossibly bright green eyes caught his and Severus felt his breath hitch. He knew those eyes. Only one other person had ever had such bright, expressive eyes. Lily. Lily who had been his friend despite his worst efforts and who had fallen in love with that Potter idiot. So this was her son, the now famous Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Ridiculous to think that this small child could have defeated such a powerful wizard, simply by surviving the killing curse.

Odd, that. The Potter brat looked his way and scowled as if in pain. Rubbing a hand across his forehead, the boy turned to the red head next to him and mumbled something. Another curiosity to watch out for, Severus thought to himself.

Finally the sorting ceremony and then the feast were over and Severus quickly made his excuses and left the Great Hall. Striding down the long corridors of the immense castle, the potions master made use of every short cut he knew. He still had an hour before he needed to address his own house and he intended to make good use of that time. 

Arriving at the heavy wooden door, he peered around cautiously to make sure he was not noticed. He had to do this, but he didn’t want any witnesses. Severus needed to know if it was true, if his memory had not deceived him.

Silently closing the solid door behind him, Severus allowed his eyes to adjust for a moment before moving further into the room. In the dim light he could make out the tall shape of the object he had been seeking. Gathering his nerve, the potions master walked slowly across the otherwise empty room. Standing in front of the object, Severus closed his eyes. Accepting that he had to know for sure, but worried about what he would see and its implications, Severus took a deep steadying breath and opened his eyes. 

There standing in front of him was a large mirror that seemed to be ages old. Cautiously Severus looked into the mirror and once again saw the same scene he had witnessed years before. He saw himself standing in the mirror, smiling, his arm wrapped around a slightly smaller man’s shoulders. That man was looking up at him with a bemused grin on his face, but the thing that stood out, even in the darkened room was the vibrant green eyes of his companion. Severus watched as the younger man reached up to place a tender kiss on his lips. 

Reaching out to the hard, cold surface of the mirror, Severus traced a finger along the reflection of the green-eyed man. It was obvious that they were in love and happy. It was also far too obvious that this man was the same person as the young boy he had been watching earlier. Lily’s son. Lily’s beautiful, impossibly young son.

“I thought I might find you here,” a quiet, yet firm voice spoke from behind. 

Years of training and discipline prevented Severus from physically reacting to the surprise of finding out he was no longer alone. Without turning, he replied in clipped tones, “And why would that be, Headmaster?”

“Ah, Severus. Seeing as you have recognized your mate in young Mr. Potter, I thought it prudent to come see you.” Raising a hand to stave off any rebuttal, Albus continued, “Now, I know more than anyone the high standards to which you hold yourself, so please do not think that I am questioning your morals, dear boy. However, as your friend and your employer, I am duty-bound to remind you that Mr. Potter is a minor and as such is untouchable.” Seeing the younger wizard shudder at the thought of being involved with a young child, Albus smiled and continued. “Good. I see that we are in agreement. I am also certain that you must realize that Mr. Potter will naturally draw trouble his way. It would seem to be the poor boy’s destiny as it were. Therefore, I will ask that you do all that you can to help watch over him and protect him. And of course, it goes without saying that this must all be done in secret as we do not wish for anyone to discover your true allegiances, now do we? That being said, I do have every faith and confidence in you and your ability to restrain your actions and inclinations. You will see, my boy; that it will have all been worth it in the end when Mr. Potter grows up into the fine young man you see now before you in the mirror of Erised.” 

With that, the headmaster put a comforting hand on the troubled potions master’s shoulder as the younger man struggled to process all that he had learned this evening. Finally, resolved onyx eyes met clear blue ones. “Yes, Albus, I will be watching and waiting in the shadows.” As the older man chuckled and turned away, Severus realized he would be doing just that for the next several years, until his mate was old enough to come to him. Until then, Severus would watch and wait.

~The End~


End file.
